Shades of Grey
by Mitarth
Summary: Tommy isn't at his luckiest as a Dino Rangers. He gets stuck again, but not alone this time. Warnings: M/M Slash, Tommy/Trent, later Tommy/Billy and others.
1. The Accident

**Shades of Gray**

**Part 1**

**The Accident**

Hayley had all the rangers assembled in headquarters. "I'll need your dino gems" she said as she reached out to Trent and Tommy.

"Just ours?" Trent asked as he reached for his gem.

"Yeah, I'm working on a new weapon that needs both your powers to work and I need to calibrate it to your gems." She answered as she took both gems. "It should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry," Conner jokingly said, "We got you covered." As his thumbs pointed to Ethan and Kira.

Just then the alarms sounded.

"Good thing," Tommy said as he hit several controls to bring the monitors on line.

The three rangers morphed and took off on the Raptor cycles.

"If you need any help," Hayley said into the mic, "I'll get the gems back to the guys."

"Right." Came the reply from all three morphed rangers.

"I'll keep an eye on things here," Tommy said to Hayley, "You can work on the new weapon."

Hayley nodded and disappeared into a back lab.

The fight was over pretty quickly. They destroyed the monster, it grew, they called the megazord and destroyed it again. Pretty routine stuff.

Hayley came out of the labs as the rangers where entering the cave. "Well that should do it."

The rangers powered down. "So, what's this new weapon do?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it's simple really," Hayley started as she handed the black and white gems back to their owners. "It takes the powers of the black ranger's invisibility and white ranger's camouflage, combines the powers and creates a blast of energy to rival the Z-Rex Blaster. I call it the Gray Cannon."

"Can we try it?" Trent asked placing his gem back on his wrist band.

"Sure, you both have to be morphed to activate it." She said to Trent and Tommy.

"This isn't going to get me stuck in ranger form or invisible again?" Tommy asked looking a little skeptical.

"Of course not," Hayley said as she swatted Tommy. "Well, I don't think so." She amended as the Black and White Rangers morphed.

"So far, so good," Trent said looking himself over. "Now what?"

"You two have to press your palms together," she said as she moved the Black ranger's right hand to press against the white rangers left, "and put your other hands like this," as she moved the remaining hands in front of them as if they where holding something, "and call out for the Gray Cannon."

The two rangers looked at each other and both said in unison, "Here goes. GRAY CANNON!"

The lights in HQ flickered, as power surged through the base, then went out. "Ah, Hayley," an unfamiliar voice said, "I think something went wrong."

Some foot steps and a click were heard in the darkness right before the lights came back on. The three unmorphed rangers gasped.

"Just great!" Hayley said as she walked up to a Gray ranger standing where the Black and White Rangers once stood.

The Gray Ranger had the right side of the white ranger uniform and the left side of the black ranger, only in shades of gray. Each side had the corresponding morpher and weapon to the color.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," the gray ranger pleaded. "There has to be a way to turn us back."

"Try powering down." The comment came from Ethan.

The gray ranger stumbled as he tried to move. "Great, it seems we have independent control over the different sides of our body. This is going to take real teamwork."

After a couple tries the white arm reached for the black morpher and the gray ranger called out "Power Down." Nothing happened. He reversed the move and still nothing happened.

"Try both at once?" Kira suggested.

The Gray ranger contorted his hands to hit the switches on both morphers and called out again. There was a flash of light and for the third time, nothing happened.

"Hayley, what are we going to do?" Asked the Gray ranger as Hayley ran a scanner over him. "This is not going to be good, remember when I, well Tommy, was stuck in ranger form?"

"Yeah, I remember, you, he never let me live it down." She answered as she placed the scanner into the computers port.

"We all remember what happened." Conner said, "Or are we missing something?"

"Have you ever tried to use the bathroom while morphed?" the Gray ranger asked and left it there.

"How did you, well Dr. Oliver, you know?" Kira asked. "I mean he was morphed for a long time, and how did he eat?"

"I put him on an IV filled with nutrients for food." Hayley added when typing, "You don't want to now about the rest."

"Let's just say I was glad when I was unmorphed, invisible or not." Tommy's voice came from the Gray ranger.

"Dr. O? Was that you?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, we're both here, It's like being in a cockpit for a megazord." He continued, "We can see and interact with each other, but it takes both of us to move the Gray ranger."

"Sort of like a Gray Ranger Mini Zord," Ethan said, "That's cool."

Everyone looked at him like he just swore a blue streak in church.

"What? It is cool." He said defensively. "Well in theory."

"Great, I'm getting similar readings from when Tommy was stuck." Hayley said as she turned to the rangers. "I'm not saying it's a good thing, but at least we know when we get them changed back everything should be ok."

"Should be?" came the new voice of the Gray ranger.

"Well, this is new territory for us all." Hayley added.

The evening was filled with all sorts of test on the Gray Ranger that ended when Hayley wiped at her eyes.

"I think we are done for the night." She says as she starts putting her tools away and yawns. "I'll have the computer set to monitor you over night, there's a cot in the back room with in sensor range." She stops at the door to the back room. "You should try to get some sleep."

"Will do," the Gray Ranger responds as he walks into the back room and shuts the door. The ranger walks to the cot and lies down.

Inside the Gray Rangers "cockpit" Tommy looks over at Trent. "I guess we pull up a piece of floor and try to get some rest. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," Trent agrees as he lies down with his back to Tommy.

Tommy watches Trent for a moment, taking in the firm fine ass he's been stealing glances at all year in school. He lies down with his back to Trent, feeling his pants start to tighten. "Good night."

"Good night," Trent says back. He then rolls over slightly to check out Tommy. 'That's one fine ass,' he thinks to himself as he rolls back over and his hand reaches down his pants.

Back on the cot in the back room, the Gray Ranger's hand moves down to the growing bulge in his crotch.

The next morning before school, the rangers meet up in the command center.

"So, how are the guys?" Ethan asks Hayley.

"I was monitoring them all night," she starts, "but I haven't had time to completely look over the results yet."

"Did you come up with any ideas last night?" Kira asks.

"Not really, but I did come up with the names of a few people that might be able to help." Hayley stated.

"Is that wise," Conner asks, "bringing in outside help?"

"It's not really outside help. I know some of the past power rangers, and some of them might be able to help." Hayley finished looking over the results of last nights test. "Maybe I'll wait a few days, and try some of my ideas."

"Are you ok?" Kira asks as she sees a strange look come over Hayley's face.

"Yes," Hayley responds as she blushes and turns off the monitor, "Just some readings I have to double check."

"We better get going," Ethan says as he reaches for his back pack, "We're going to be late for school."

"What about Dr. O?" Conner asks.

"Already taken care of," the gray ranger replies, "Let the sub know where I left off."

"Will do." Ethan says the three teens walk toward the exit.

"Teacher's pet," Conner jokes with Ethan who just makes a face back.

"So," the gray ranger starts, "What didn't you want to tell them?"

"Not so much tell then show," Hayley turns the monitor back on and turns it to the ranger.

She clicks an icon and a video starts playing. It shows the gray ranger laying on the cot in the back room. As the scene continues, his hand reaches to his crotch and starts rubbing a growing cock.

"One of you must have been horny," Hayley says mater of factly as a small smirk crosses her face, "But the next part is what really got my attention."

They look back to the monitor as the ranger continues to rub his crotch, what gets a gasp from the ranger is when the gray uniform splits to release the enlarged penis. The ranger on the screen starts stroking himself.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Hayley replies while still watching the action on the screen, "I was hoping one of you might have a clue."

"What sort of clue would we have?" the gray ranger asks also still watching the screen.

"That's not mine." Came Tommy's voice from the ranger as he points at the penis on the screen.

"Mine either," came Trent's voice, "nice though."

"What?" Haylay asks looking at the ranger with a puzzles look.

"Well, look at it." The ranger said in Trent's voice a little shaken. "It's larger than mine, well Trent's, I can't really say about Dr. O."

Hayley blushes as she turns back to the monitor. "Well, that's interesting."

"What?"

"Look at this part," Hayley says as she backs up the video a bit and restarts it. "Let me know when you see what I saw."

The image shows the motions of hand moving faster, a moan is heard over the speakers as the ranger's head leans back. After a few more strokes the moan becomes a loud grown and the ranger releases a large load that lands on his chest and stomach, a small amount hitting his helmet. Seconds later, after the orgasm subsides the ranger moves his hand back to his side, the uniform seals itself around the softening penis and the cum soaks into the fabric.

"That was a big load," the ranger commented.

"That's all you have to say?" Hayley asks shaking her head, "and which one of you said that?"

"We both did." The ranger said with a chuckle in his voice. "We also noticed the suit closed and soaked up the seaman."

"What do you think that means?" Hayley asks the Tommy side of the ranger.

"Some how the suit can be breached, but we have to figure out what triggers it." Tommy's voice came from the ranger.

"I'd like to keep you under constant observation," Hayley says as she hits controls on the keyboard, "So you might get a little board down here."

"Actually, the house has monitors and a computer system that's linked with the command center," again Tommy's voice, "so, I, well we, can get comfy upstairs and still be monitored."

"Sounds good. Let me know if anything happens," Haylay says as she connects the computer with the one in the house, "I have some leads to check out, so I'll be back this afternoon."

The two ride the elevator to the house above.

"Make yourself comfortable until I get back," Hayley says as she reaches for her purse by the door. "I would say eat, but I don't think the helmet will open like the suit, so watch tv, read a book, grade some papers, take a nap, what ever you want. Just make sure to stay in the house so you will be monitored."

"Check," the ranger then adds, "Good luck Hayley."

She nods and leaves the house, leaving the two men in one body alone to kill time. The ranger wanders the house while inside the gray ranger cockpit the two wonder what to do next.

"So," Tommy says with a smile, "you horny last night?"

"Why must it be me?" Trent asks blushing.

"Well, I slept soundly last night," Tommy starts off, "and, that was the hand you control that, well, did the job."

"Ok, I was horny," Trent admitted, "but I didn't get as far as our friend did."

"Too bad, that might have been fun." Tommy smiles and watches Trent's jaw drop.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Trent asks.

"You first. You commented on the video." Tommy says enjoying the nervous tension with Trent.

"Well, it was slightly larger than mine." Trent starts stammering a reply.

"And you where right. It was a nice cock." Tommy finished the thought. Trent looks over at Tommy, who smiles back. "Just for the record, it's about the same size as mine only thicker."

Trent glances down Tommy's body and feels a tingle in his pants. He adjusts himself, but not without Tommy noticing.

"Let's go to the main computer, I want to look over the results from last night." Tommy says as the ranger starts up the stairs. "and maybe watch the video again." He adds with a smile to Trent.

The ranger enters the master bedroom and crosses to the sitting room to the computer by the window. He pulls up the results from the night before and starts studying.

After several hours of dissecting the results the ranger slumps back into the chair.

"Nothing here that can help," Tommy says as he walks away from the command stand in the ranger's cockpit, "nothing that Hayley didn't already cover."

"What about that energy spike we saw?" Trent asks.

"You mean when you where jerking it?" Tommy jokes.

"When the suit was open, yes." Trent corrected.

The gray ranger pulls up the video. "Let's see if we can tell where the energy spiked." Tommy says as he starts the video.

Tommy sets up the computer to show the energy level under the video.

Trent notices that Tommy is a little more distracted by the video than he thought he would be. The suit opens and Tommy reached to adjust his crotch.

"That is one nice cock." Tommy mutters. He then realizes what he said and quickly moves his hand. Trent smiles and walks over to Tommy.

"We could always see if the energy level spikes again." Trent unfastens Tommy pants and pushes them to the floor.

"You do realize what you're doing?" He asks. In answer Trent slides his hand into Tommy's briefs and grabs his hard nine inches. "Damn, you do know what you're doing."

The gray ranger gets up from the chair and moves to the bed. His crotch stretching the fabric of his suit. He lies down on the bed and his hand starts rubbing his hard cock.

Trent moves closer to Tommy and whispers in his ear, "I've wanted to do this since I first stepped foot in you class."

Tommy only moans in reply as Trent pushes into a deep kiss as he continues to stroke his teacher's hard cock. He breaks the kiss, pulls off Tommy's shirt and starts kissing his way down his body.

"I've wanted you too," Tommy gets out between moans, "I just wish it didn't take being stuck in a ranger form to do it."

"Shut up and enjoy yourself." Trent orders and he pushes Tommy's brief to his ankles. "That is one hot cock you have teach." He runs his tongue up the length and covers the head. Tommy moans and the actions of his hot student and fellow ranger.

"Fuck yeah. Take it all down."

Trent was always taught to follow orders and complies. He enjoys the loud deep moan as his lips circle the base of Tommy's cock. His tongue working the entire hard piece.

"Oh god, Trent. I only hoped it would be this good. I'm getting close." Meanwhile the gray ranger is stroking his hard cock while on the bed.

"I have to have this cock inside me." Trent says to Tommy as he looks up with the spent still hard cock resting on his check. "Will you fuck me?"

"I though you would never ask." Tommy kicks off his shoes and the cloths around his ankles. He watches as Trent doesn't get off the floor as he strips naked. "Not only do you have a hot body, but that cock is fucking hot too." He reaches down and starts stroking the younger man's hard cock as he moves down to the floor. He engulfs the thick eight and a half inch cock in one movement. Trent's loud moans echo in the small room.

"That's not fucking me," Trent jokes as Tommy continues his oral work, "but I'm not complaining."

"Sorry," Tommy jokes back, "I just couldn't help myself. Besides, I doubt there is lube anywhere in here." He goes back to the hard cock, then to the student's balls. He reaches behind Trent's knees and lifts and spreads his legs as he drives his tongue into the tender pink hole that's waiting his entry.

Trent moans louder as he feels Tommy working his ass. He relaxes to let the warm wet tool work its way deeper inside him. After a few minutes, Tommy returns to the tight balls then up the leaking cock, tasting the precum that's flowing freely from the tip. He smiles as Trent's moans turn to groans as he slides two fingers up his ass.

The gray ranger switches hands on his own cock and the free hand starts exploring the now exposed hole between his spread legs. Moans fill the bedroom as a gloved hand rubs over the tender hole. As he starts to press into his own ass, the glove dissolves to allow a now exposed finger to enter.

Trent can't stand it anymore. His hands rest on the back of Tommy's head and pushes him down the length of his cock as he moans, "I can't take it, I'm cumming." He holds Tommy in place as he empties his balls into his teacher's mouth. Tommy, taking every drop, feels his own cock dripping and ready for action. When Trent's finished and laying limp on the floor, Tommy craws up the younger mans hot body, kissing and licking his way up. Face to face with Trent he aims his cock, ready to enter the hot wet hole.

"An old friend taught me that move." Tommy says as he looks down into Trent's sweat covered face. "Get you to cum and you're relaxed enough for this." He pushes the head of his cock into Trent's waiting hole. Trent doesn't make a sound, just a pained look on his face. Tommy stops and waits until he knows he will not hurt the stud under him, even though he wants to pound the young ass hard.

Trent opens his eyes and pleads with Tommy. "Do it." He can barely get out. "Fuck me hard." Tommy smiles and slams the rest of his cock up Trent in one quick move. Trent's scream of pleasure and pain fills the gray ranger's head.

Back in the bedroom, the gray ranger arches his back as he unloads on his chest and stomach. The puddle starts running down his sides, but he keeps working his cock and has almost three fingers up his own ass.

Tommy pumps the tight ass under him repeatedly. "Oh god, you're so hot. I wish this would last longer, but it's been so long since I fucked someone." Tommy's face contorts as he slams into Trent one last time. "Oh god!" he screams as he fills Trent with his seed. Trent moans and pulls his mentor into a passionate kiss as he feels the warm liquid fill him.

The gray ranger screams "Oh god!" as he cums for the second time in minutes. When he finishes, he removes his fingers from his ass and rest both arms at this sides. The suite closes around his cock and ass, the glove returns and the puddles of cum are absorbed.

Tommy goes limp on top of Trent, still inside him, still hard. Trent continues holding on tightly with his mouth working Tommy's. They fall asleep in a warm pile of sex knowing this is just the beginning.

To be continued.


	2. The Fix?

**Shades of Gray**

**Part 2**

**The Fix**

"Wake up." Hayley finds the gray ranger laying in bed in the master bedroom. She shakes him several times. "Ok you guys, Wake up now, I think I have a plan."

Tommy is the first to wake up, still naked, still in and on top of Trent. "Shit," he whispers to himself. "Trent, wake up. Hayleys here."

"What?" Trent says tiredly. "Are you still in me?"

"What was that?" Hayley asks as she hears Trent's comment.

"Ahh, Sorry, I ment, are we still in here?" He covers.

"Yeah, you're still in the bedroom." She says back. "You two needed a nap?"

"Yeah. How about you give us a few minutes and we'll meet you in the command center?" Tommy says trying to bye some time.

"Ok, but don't keep me waiting." Hayley leaves the bedroom and heads to the cave.

"I guess someone on the outside wouldn't know we're sticky with cum." Trent jokes with Tommy as they try to separate. "Or naked."

"As long as the gray ranger is clothed, I think we're good." Tommy pulls out of Trent reluctantly and leans in for a kiss. "Let's get down there before she comes back up. If she has a way to get us out of here, I want to get back inside you, but in a bed instead of on the floor."

Trent smiles as he stands up. "I don't care if we are on a floor, table, bed whatever, as long as you're with me."

The gray ranger gets out of bed as the two men get back to their places in the cockpit and starts for the cave.

"I was looking over the information from last night again and noticed a spike in energy. When I time locked it with the video, the spike was at the exact time the gray ranger climaxed." Hayley was clicking away at the keyboard while filling in the stuck rangers on her discovery. "I think I can use that spike to get you back to normal."

"How so?" asked the gray ranger from behind her.

"If we can get the energy to spike a lot higher, while using the other dino gems to transform you back, it should work." Hayley explains.

"How do we get the energy to spike higher?" the gray ranger asks as Tommy and Trent blush as they look at each other, knowing the answer.

"Well, whatever you two where doing this afternoon came close to the level we need." Hayley says as she hit a button and starts a video of the gray ranger finger himself and covered in cum. "I assume when you two have sex, you build energy. Notice how the glove is missing and the suit opened up more?"

"Yeah?" the gray ranger responds.

"If you two get even hotter and heavier, while the other gems are in line with the morphing grid power, it should be enough to bring you back." Hayley adds without any other comments.

"Hopefully the other rangers don't need to be here for that…" the gray ranger trailed off.

"Don't worry. If I tell the others I need their dino gems for the night, it should work." Hayley shook her head. "They don't need to be here when you do the nasty again."

"Good, the less they know, the better," the ranger says, "at least the sex part."

"I'm sure they will figure it out when you two start hanging out more after the split." Hayley tried to hide the smile.

"Funny. Can we try this evening?"

"The others are on their way over right now. I'll get their dino gems and send them home. I'll store the energy and power until morning and we can all be here for the big split."

"Great."

Minutes later the others walk into the command center. Hayley explains her plan, well most of the plan, and the three rangers go home after wishing the gray ranger luck. Tommy and Trent try not to laugh at Conner's comment of hoping the plan is not too hard.

Hayley sets up the system with the gems and sends the gray ranger to the bedroom to get the experiment started. She was thinking how fun it would be to have cameras in the gray rangers head, but would have to settle for the house cameras.

"So, how do we do better than this afternoon?" Tommy asks with a wide wicked smile.

"I have a few ideas." Trent says as he pulls Tommy into a deep kiss as the gray ranger is comfortably lying on the bed. The suit starts opening, releasing the hardening cock as one hand reaches to start the night's activities.

"Let's start by sucking each other off." Tommy suggests.

"How about at the same time? You know 69?" Trent grins back.

"Get out of my head, and start giving it." Tommy jokes as he pushes Trent to the floor.

They get into position and take each other's cocks in their mouths. The gray ranger's head is filled with loud moans as the two get each other off. Part of the helmet melts away and the gray ranger puts his feet behind his head and starts orally pleasuring himself. The suit melts away more along with the gloves as he starts fingering himself.

Almost as one the two trapped rangers start fingering each other as they work on each others cocks. Tommy starts working harder on Trent to get them both to cum together. Trent takes the hint and can tell Tommy is getting close and works himself up to join him. The moans get louder and faster as the two new lovers shoot and swallow at the same time.

The gray ranger moans as he shoots his load all over his face then grunts as he finishes and flattens out on the bed.

Now face to face, Trent smiles and asks, "Do you think that was enough?"

"Let's act like it's not and keep going." Tommy smiles back as he presses his body against Trent's.

"Then I guess it's your turn." Trent says as he works his way down Tommy's body with his mouth.

"My turn? But I already fucked you." Tommy joked knowing he was about to be filled with Trent's big, thick cock.

Trent smiles and pulls Tommy's leg up and dives for his ass. Tommy lets out a loud moan as Trent rims him. He uses both hands to spread Tommy's ass apart so he can get his tongue deeper. Tommy arches his back and moans louder as he feels Trent lubing his ass deeper and deeper with each lick.

"I think you're ready," Trent says as he gets into position, "How do you want it, rough or slow?"

"Fuck me hard," Tommy groans to Trent, "no mercy."

Trent smiles, leans in to kiss Tommy and slams his thick cock into his ass.

Tommy's first scream is muffled by the kiss, but Trent breaks the kiss to get better leverage. The next scream fills the room.

The gray ranger screams in time with Tommy as he roughly fingers himself. The computer monitor shows the energy nearly at the level needed and climbing.

Trent moves Tommy face down on the floor, his hands holding Tommy by the waist getting sweaty as he pounds the tight ass as hard as he can. His grunts mixing with Tommy's as they both near the final moment.

The gray ranger groans and moans as he fingers himself wildly while lying in a puddle of his own sweat from the activity. His cock, hard as a rock, is ready to explode without the help of the free hand.

"God, your ass feels so tight."

"Feels like you're ripping me in half," Tommy says between grunts, "I love it, keep going, I'm getting ready to cum."

"I'm getting close too," Trent barely gets out between thrust, "The power should be close too."

Trent digs into Tommy's hips as he pulls him to his knees for the final few hard thrust. "Here goes." Trent shouts as he finishes inside Tommy.

"Yes!" Tommy screams as he feels Trent's cock burst inside him and his own lets lose under him.

The gray ranger screams and shoots the largest load yet onto himself and the bed. The computer flashes that the target was reached and surpassed.

The following morning, the rangers meet up in the command center ready for their friends to be returned.

"So, did everything work out last night?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, the guys actually exceeded the needed levels." Hayley gives the gray ranger a sly smile. He just shakes his head.

"I would love to know how they built up that much power so quickly," Conner says, "It could come in handy."

Hayley and the gray ranger both choke at the thought of Conner 'building up energy' the same way.

"What?" Conner asks confused

"We are missing something," Kira tries to explain, "and I'm ok with it. Can we just get the guys back now?"

"Let's go. You need to be over here," she tells the gray ranger as she points to a spot by the battery they charged the night before. "The dino gems are in place, and here goes the switch."

The room fills with the sound of the generator charging up. Lights flash on the computer, the dino gems start to glow and the whining of the generator gets higher and higher until a burst of light shoots from the machine to the gray ranger. He glows brighter and brighter until the others in the room have to shield their eyes. A loud pop and the lights go out.

"Does this have to happen every time?" Ethan asks in the dark.

"Did it work?" Kira asks.

"Lets find out." Heyley says as she reaches for the reset switch. The lights come back up and the rangers gasps as the sight in front of them. Standing in the place of the gray ranger is someone that looks like a cross between Trent and Tommy. Trent's eyes and skin tone, and Tommy's cheek bones with long gray hair wearing black jeans, white tee shirt with a gray jacket.

"What happened?" Conner asks, "Who's he?"

"Oh fuck," Hayley covers her mouth, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ethan says, "I was thinking it too."

Hayley gets the hand scanner and runs it over the new person and sets it in the computer port. She checks the results and sighs.

"The computer readings say he is a perfect combination of Tommy and Trent. He is what their child would look like if they where able to reproduce," Hayley informed them all, "and I would say he is about 25 years old. Looks like he got young Tommy's hair, only gray."

"So where are Tommy and Trent?" Kira asks.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Hayley goes back to the computer.

"So what do we call him?" Conner asks nobody in particular.

"I guess you can call me Oliver." The former gray ranger replies.

"So are we down to only three rangers again?" Ethan asks as they take their dino gems back.

"I don't think so," Oliver says as he raises his arm to show a bracelet with a gray dino gem.

"So, why Oliver?" Kira asks.

"It's easy to remember, being Tommy's last name, and Trent likes it." Oliver responds.

"Are they still in your head?" Ethan asks

"No, just their memories, up to me appearing here." Oliver says. "I was them up until the gray ranger demorphed and I appeared. I have no idea what happened to them."

"What if you morph into ranger form," Conner asks, "will it be like the gray ranger minizord, as Ethan called it."

"I can try," Oliver says, "what do you think Hayley?"

"It's worth a shot." She says as she shrugs her shoulders.

Oliver raises his arm with the gem and a morpher appears. It looks like a combination of the white and black morphers. He activates it and in a flash the gray ranger is standing in his place.

"So Dr. O, you there?"

"Fraid not," was Oliver's reply, "It's just me. Power down." Another flash and Oliver was back.

"So what do we do now?" Kira Asks.

"Well, I'll contact the others I mentioned yesterday," Hayley was interrupted by the alarms.

"Let's get going," Conner yells. Oliver looks at Hayley, she nods and he leaves with the others.

Hayley turns to the computer to contact help.

To be continued.


	3. Friends

**Shades of Gray**

**Part 3**

**Friends**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class for the particle physics class at Angel Grove University.

"Don't forget, extra credit for anyone that discovers a new partial to, or some other proof of, a parallel dimension," the teacher joked with the class as the filed out of the room.

The teacher started cleaning up for the day when the room was filled with a familiar but not often heard tone. He reached to his wrist and activated the wrist communicator.

"Hello?" he said into the communicator.

"Billy?" came the female response.

"Hayley?" Billy said back. "What can I do for you?"

"The Dino Rangers have a bit of a problem." Hayley started, "and we could use your help."

"Don't tell me Tommy got himself stuck in ranger form again." Billy asked jokingly. After several seconds of silence, he knew something was very wrong. "He didn't, did he?"

"Well," Hayley explained what had happened up to now, leaving out some of the saucer bits.

"The energy used to bring him back last time is spent." Billy pointed out. "But we might be able to use something else."

"I was hoping you might have some ideas." Hayley said with some relief in her voice. "I'll send you all the information and data I have to help you out."

"That would be excellent." Billy said. "I'll look it over and let you know what I can do."

"Thanks Billy. I look forward to hearing from you soon." Hayley signed off.

Billy plopped into his chair behind his desk and thought back to the past.

The rangers had just finished a battle with one of Zed and Rita's monsters. Billy found Tommy hurt next to where his zord crashed, he was back in his cloths and the zord had been transported back to the zord bay.

"Two for the medical bay." Billy called into his communicator and the two rangers disappeared in streaks of light, one blue and one white.

Several hours later, Alpha came out of the exam room and told Billy that Tommy would be fine, he just needed some rest now.

Billy waited for Alpha to turn the corner down the corridor before he entered the exam room. Tommy was lying in the bed with a white sheet pulled up and tucked under his arms, his bare shoulders exposed. Billy walked over to the bed and looked down at his fallen friend, a tear starting to build up in his eye.

Tommy was sleeping and Billy thought he was to blame for Tommy being hurt. He was sure if he would have blocked the blast that hit Tommy, he wouldn't be lying in a med bay bed. Billy lowered his hand to Tommy's check.

"I'm so sorry." Billy whispered. "I would never let anything hurt you if I could prevent it. I love you." The tear that was forming ran down Billy's face and fell into the sheet on Tommy's chest.

Billy watched as it expanded into a small wet stain and couldn't help glancing down Tommy's covered body. Alpha could never understand human modesty, and never though to have a patient wear anything under the sheet. Billy's gaze stopped midway down the bed on the large bulge in Tommy's crotch. He knew his thought's where more than wrong, the where inappropriate, but he couldn't help himself. He was in love with Tommy, even though he knew it would never be returned. He also knew Tommy was, more than likely, sedated and would be out for several more hours. His hand moved from Tommy's check to land lightly on the bulge he was looking at.

A small moan escaped Tommy's lips as Billy felt the cock under his hand start to harden. He continued to feel and run his hand over the hard member under the sheet but glanced up at Tommy's face as he continued to softly moan. Billy lowered his face to Tommy's and softly kissed him on the lips. To his surprise, Tommy returned the kiss. Billy jumped back and away from the bed.

"Why did you stop?" Tommy asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I shouldn't have been doing what I was doing." Billy started to blush as he tried to find some way to apologies for his actions. "It was inappropriate." Billy starts leaving the room

"Wait," Tommy calls out stopping Billy before he opens the door, "I didn't know you…"

"Were gay?" Billy finishes Tommy's sentence.

"No," Tommy corrected him, "Loved me as much as I love you."

Billy's hand drops from the doorknob, and he lowers his head. "You love me?" Billy asked weakly feeling tears well up in his eyes again.

"More than anything," Tommy said, "That's why I pushed your zord out of the way and took that blast today."

"So it was my fault that you're hurt." Billy whispered.

"No," Tommy tried to reassure him, "its Zed and Rita's fault for constantly attacking the city."

"But if I took that blast instead of you," Billy starts rationalizing but is stopped by Tommy.

"I would be the one in tears at your bedside." Tommy said as he sits up. The sheet slips down his torso to his waist. Billy blushes again as he tries to look away from Tommy's firm body.

"But why did you let me say and do everything I did before you let me know you where awake?" Billy asked stepping back to the bedside.

"I thought you where Alpha." Tommy said with a smile. "He can be such a mother hen at times. I assured him that I didn't need a sedative and faked sleeping so he would leave me to get some peace and quite. I guess I did fall asleep and didn't hear you come in. Tommy reaches for Billy's hand.

"I guess he can be a bit over attentive." Billy smiled as Tommy took his hand. "But you could have stopped me before I groped you."

"Then you wouldn't have groped me," Tommy gave Billy a sly smile, "and I wouldn't have gotten the kiss. I did hear what you said, but thought I was dreaming, until you kissed me." Tommy moves Billy's hand back to his crotch.

Billy felt the still hard cock under the sheet as Tommy closed his eyes and moaned again. He placed his other hand on Tommy's chest and pushed him back in the bed. He leaned down and kissed the man he loved again, this time not backing away as the kiss was returned.

Tommy reached for and pulled the sheet off of himself. Billy wrapped his hand around Tommy's hard nine inches and started stroking slowly.

"I've been hoping for this moment for a long time." Tommy says as Billy breaks the kiss and sits back to adjust himself with his free hand. "Can you do something else for me?"

"What can I do for you?" Billy asks, hoping some of his own hopes will be realized.

"You can start by locking the door and taking your cloths off." Tommy smiles up at Billy who, reluctantly, releases Tommy's cock and goes to the door.

When he returns to the bed, the door is secured and he's starting to remove his shirt. Tommy watches with a smile as he's seeing the man he loves strip. He's seen him naked before in the locker rooms at school and the youth center, but this is the first time he can openly enjoy watching the action.

"Wait." Tommy says as Billy is about to remove his briefs. Billy looks at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" Billy asks with a look of dread on his face.

"No," Tommy smiles at him, "I just want to take those down myself." Tommy continues as he slowly gets out of the bed to stand in front of Billy.

Billy closes his eyes as he about melts as Tommy's hands rest on his shoulders and starts moving down his body. Tommy leans in to kiss Billy again as his hands move over Billy's chest, feeling the fine hair that leads down his toned belly and traces the trail to the waistband of Billy's briefs. One hand traces the length of Billy's hard cock, being held firmly by the cotton fabric, as the other reaches around to Billy's firm ass.

Billy moans into the kiss as he feels Tommy's hands exploring his body. Billy thinks back to his many fantasies that started his way, and wonders where this one will go. He doesn't have long to wait as Tommy loops a thumb on either side of Billy's waistband and works his way down Billy's body with his lips, lowering the briefs as he moved down Billy's chest and stomach, not stopping until the briefs are around Billy's ankles and his mouth in inches from a rock hard ten inch cock.

"My god," Tommy's breathy voice comes out, "I never knew you where this big."

Billy blushes yet again, but inhales sharply as the head of his cock is covered by Tommy's mouth, preventing him from responding. His hands gently move to Tommy's head and through his long dark hair as more of his cock disappears into Tommy's mouth.

"This feels better than I ever imagined." Billy breaths out. He instinctively starts pushing Tommy's face further into his crotch. Tommy can only respond with a choked moan that makes Billy throw his head back and moan himself.

"I'm afraid this is going to be ending soon." Billy gets out between moans moments before he feels his balls tighten up and unload into Tommy's mouth. "Oh God, Tommy, I love you."

Tommy swallows every last drop and reluctantly releases Billy's cock. "You are amazing." He says as he stands up and wraps his arms around Billy. "That was my favorite fantasy to start a hot session with you. Your turn." He kisses Billy and waits for his reply.

Billy smiles and reaches for Tommy's hard cock. "I want this inside me." Billy slowly strokes a few times and continues. "Fuck me Tommy."

Tommy smiles wickedly as he moves Billy over to the bed. Billy lies down as Tommy climbs between his legs, hoisting them over his shoulders.

"I don't think Alpha stocks these rooms with lube, so I'll have to improvise." Tommy says as he lowers his face.

Billy lets out a loud moan as Tommy's tongue starts lubing his ass. Billy never expected the sensation to be this intense, and concentrated so as to not squeeze Tommy's head with his knees. "Dear lord," was all he could get out besides the moans. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Tommy stops and turns Billy around as he raises to stand beside the bed.

"That should be enough to get started with," Tommy says as he positions himself to comply with Billy's wishes.

Billy inhales sharply as he feels the head of Tommy's cock enter his virgin hole. Tommy stops to let Billy get used to the feeling. Billy opens his eyes again and nods to let Tommy know he can continue. Tommy slowly enters the tight opening until he's complete in, then stops to keep from cuming to soon.

"Again," Tommy pants out, "You are amazing." Billy smiles up at Tommy.

"Me?" Billy asks. "You have done things to me that I only ever dreamed about while masturbating."

Tommy smiles at Billy formal use of words. "Let me know when you want me to continue. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Billy smiles, "This feels wonderful."

Tommy takes that as sign to continue and slowly starts pulling out. Billy's head goes back into the pillow and he balls up the sheets in his fist as Tommy starts slowly pumping his way in and out of Billy's tight ass.

It doesn't take long until Tommy thrust deeply into Billy and grunts loudly, filling Billy with the largest load he can remember. He pumps several more times, cuming over and over until he's spent. Tommy collapses on top of Billy letting Billy's legs drop onto the bed.

"I love you, Billy." Tommy whispers into Billy's ear.

"I love you, too." Billy replies back.

Billy shakes his head to clear out the memories and turns to his computer as it beeps letting him know he received Hayley's e-mail. He notices a tightness in his pants as he leans into the computer and adjusts himself before checking the attachments of the e-mail.

"I contacted Billy." Hayley mentioned to Oliver. "I got an e-mail from him this morning."

"Did he come up with anything?" Oliver asked.

"He's looking into a few options." Hayley said as she looked over the e-mail again. "I was supposed to ask if you knew where Tommy's old white ranger power coin got to."

"I, well he hasn't seen it in years." Oliver said. "The last time I can remember him seeing it was before the command center was destroyed and the turbo crystals where found. The last time he morphed as the white ranger."

"I'll let him know." Hayley types a response to Billy and clicks the send button.

"Let me check the house," Oliver says as he heads to the elevator, "There are a lot of boxes from Tommy's past that where never opened. I'll go through them and see if I can find a clue to the coins whereabouts."

"Let me know if you find anything." Hayley calls to him.

"Will do." Oliver says before the doors close.

Up in the house, Oliver heads to one of the spare bedrooms that has been used for storage since Tommy moved in. He pulls a box from a pile and looks at the label. It reads "MMPR STUFF box 1 of 4". He sets the box on the floor and sits down next to it and pulls the tape off the top of it. The first few things he pulls out are scrapbooks with newspaper clippings of the first power ranger exploits. Next are photo albums filled with old high school pictures from Angle Grove. He smiles as he flips through one of them and sees a picture of Tommy with Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zake and Billy at the youth center. He searches his combined memories to one of Tommy's favorite memories.

Tommy was injured in a battle with some monster or another, the only thing Tommy remembers about the fight was pushing Billy's zord out of the way and taking the blast that was meant for the blue wolf. Alpha had just left his med bay room after he convinced him he was falling asleep without and meds. He quickly closed his eyes as he heard the door open and feared Alpha was coming back. To his delight and surprise it wasn't Alpha.

After he and Billy confessed there love for each other and start the first of many love making sessions is when his favorite memory begins. Tommy had just fucked Billy for the first time. He had just filled Billy's ass with cum and collapsed on top of him.

"I love you, Billy." Tommy whispers into Billy's ear.

"I love you, too." Billy replies back.

"Now it's time for you to get to work." Tommy smiles down at Billy.

"What do you have in mind?" Billy smiles back.

"I want that hot, hard ten inch cock." Tommy reaches between them and takes it in hand.

"You already tasted it," Billy teases, "What more do you want?"

"I want to trade places." Tommy grins wide. "To quote you, 'I want you inside me', so let's get to it."

Billy grins back as he flips Tommy off of him and plants him face down on the bed. "I think I can accommodate your request." He says as he lowers his face to lube Tommy the same way Tommy lubed his ass.

"Oh god, Billy," Tommy barely gets out as Billy's tongue digs deep into his ass. The room fills with the moans of both men as Billy continues rimming Tommy's ass. "I'm not going to last much longer." Tommy moans then cums with Billy's tongue still working his ass. His body goes limp, drained of energy from his second huge load in so short a time span.

Billy works his way up Tommy's back stopping with his large cock at the entry to Tommy's ass. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Billy whispers into Tommy's ear as he slowly applies pressure. The head of his ten inch tool punches Tommy's tight hole.

"Oh my god!" Tommy screams at the attack on his virgin ass. He knows Billy knew what he was doing by making him cum before he entered his ass. His body was relaxed enough so it wouldn't hurt as much as if he was expecting it.

"That's just the beginning." Billy whispers as he slowly pushes his way into the man he loved. "It always takes me a long time to ejaculate the second time after so short a time frame."

Tommy loves the formal way Billy talks, and gets his meaning. "Take all the time in the world." Tommy tells Billy. "I've dreamed of this for a long time."

Billy continues to fill Tommy's ass over and over with his long thick cock. Tommy is just about to tell Billy he's had enough after twenty minutes, when Billy tenses and buries himself at deep as he can into Tommy's ass. "Oh!" is all Billy can get out as he burst deep inside Tommy. After several more deep hard thrust, Billy flops on top of Tommy and wraps his arms around the man he loves more than anything. "I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to," Tommy replies, "Alpha shouldn't be back until morning. I'm sure we can share the bed."

"I'm not talking just the bed." Billy says as he grinds Tommy's ass, "Your ass is so tight, I'm still hard and don't want to pull out of your hot ass."

The two fell asleep and woke up with Billy still inside Tommy. Billy had a second session of Tommy's ass before they got up and joined the rest of the team in the command center. The others assumed Tommy was walking funny due to his injuries. Tommy and Billy let them believe that.

Oliver puts the photo albums away and grabs the second MMPR box continuing his search for information. He tries to ignore the hard cock in his pants as he looks.

"I might have an idea." Billy mentions to the Dino Ranger team over the video conference. "I searched the morphing grid for Tommy and Trent's energy patterns, and found a faint trace of them. I'm hoping with Tommy's old white power coin, that Oliver found, I can come up with a way to get them back."

"What can we do?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, nothing at this time." Billy says to the young blue ranger. "But I think I know who can. Let me check some things on my end and I'll get back to you."

Billy signs off and opens another file. He adjust the communicator on his wrist and presses a button.

A sound fills the Dojo that gets the masters attention. He excuses himself from the class and goes into his office. He retrieves the old communicator from the desk drawer.

"Hello?" He says as he activates the communicator.

"Adam, this is Billy." Comes the response over the small speaker. "Tommy needs our help."

To be continued.


End file.
